


Soft™️

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I don’t hate Jug I just like to pick on him okay, Nvm there’s only one, They’re official and cheryl still loves being extra, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst if you squint but they fix it quickly no worries, challenge: see how many snake puns you can find, choni like to just stare at each other because they’re beautiful, everyone knows that choni are perfect, it’s a little cliche but they are adorable and deserve it, they’re really soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The people of Riverdale get a glimpse into choni's everyday life.ORI love these children and can't get enough of them, so I needed to write them being cute.





	Soft™️

Fangs was one of the first to know by observation only. 

It was Cheryl’s first day back. Toni had left the lounge promising to “be right back babe” and get her biology textbook from her locker, knowing they would meet up in their first period, biology. The first bell rang, forcing Cheryl to get up and abandon her selfie for another time. On her way to class, a kid ran into her.  
“I-I’m so sorry Cheryl, I wasn’t paying attention and that was totally my fault--” she stuttered, picking up Cheryl’s fallen books.  
Cheryl grabbed her books and kept walking, causing the girl’s eyes to widen as she walked past. Cheryl Blossom, aka Cheryl Bombshell, didn’t humiliate her in front of everyone watching. The girl took off, not testing her luck.

As Cheryl made her way to her seat, she caught sight of Fangs in her spot.  
“Move, vampire boy.”  
Fangs turned to look at Cheryl. Then he shifted to glance at Toni, expecting her to back him up. Unfortunately, she was a bit busy staring at the redhead, who was looking at Toni with a soft look that he had never seen before.  
He nudged Toni and grinned.  
“You’ve got it bad, Topaz,” he said, smirking at Toni before getting up to find another chair.

Cheryl sat down, moving her chair as close to Toni as she could without actually sitting on top her. Toni snaked her arm around her neck.  
“You could’ve been a little nicer to him, don’t you think?” Toni said, teasing.  
Cheryl gasped and feigned ignorance; “I was extremely kind to him, TT. I don’t bore people with unnecessary pleasantries.”  
Toni laughed, playing with Cheryl’s hair while Cheryl pulled out some of her late work. Out of the corner of her eye, Cheryl saw Toni giving Fangs the finger, probably for glancing at them for the eighth time in the past sixty seconds. Cheryl gave her a kiss on the cheek in return before going back to her work.

Toni’s phone buzzed.  
[Fangs: 8:32] That girl is literally in your lap, Topaz.  
[Toni: 8:33] That girl is literally my girlfriend  
Fangs left her alone, satisfied with that answer.

\---------------------------------------------

Betty found out soon after.  
It was Cheryl’s second day back, and she assured Toni that it was okay for her to go sit with the serpents at lunch.  
“You can sit too, babe. I’ll kick their ass if they say anything,” Toni said.  
“I might in a bit, I want to go find a couple books for my history project,” Cheryl assured her.  
Surprisingly, Cheryl found what she needed easily and headed back down to the cafeteria. She glanced over at Toni’s table, but quickly made a beeline in the other direction; her subconscious getting nervous since she wasn’t the nicest to most of Toni’s friends. Family, even.  
As soon as she found a table alone, she felt Toni beside her, grabbing the book to get her attention.  
“I saw you look over, Cheryl.” Toni started, putting her hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back.  
“Glad you’re observant,” Cheryl retorted, getting a bit defensive.  
“Baby, what’s up?” Toni paused, drawing circles on her back. “You obviously don’t have to sit with us, but I promise we don’t bite. Except maybe me, if you ask,” she couldn’t resist that one.  
“Those are your people, Toni, your family. They already don’t like me, and I don’t need to make that worse by getting Jughead to pit everyone against me for ruining your protest image,” Cheryl said, sighing.  
“Cheryl, Jughead is worth ignoring most of the time. Also, Sweet Pea totally loves you, I talk about you all the time. He knows how much I care about you.”  
“And that you want to slam me against a wall.”  
“What?” Toni choked on her water.  
Cheryl smirked, “He kept giving me this ‘my friend is totally into you’ look before I left.”  
As they laughed, Toni put her lunch down.  
“What are you doing, T? Go mingle with your friends,” Cheryl said, not wanting to keep Toni away from everyone else she cared about.  
“I’m not leaving you alone here, Cheryl.”  
With that, Cheryl made up her mind to stop pulling this shit and be the HBIC that she is. They walked over to the serpents table, and Toni sat down with Cheryl right next to her. 

Betty was sitting with Veronica and Archie, but decided to get up and check on her boyfriend, if only to stop third wheeling. She sat next to Jug and saw none other than Cheryl Blossom sitting with the Southside Serpents. She was sitting on Toni’s lap, laughing at something Fangs had said. Betty almost said something, but she saw the soft look Toni had on her face, gazing at Cheryl like she was the entire world, and decided against it.  
“I’ve never seen Cheryl so.. Happy,” Jughead said, turning to face her.  
“Love is like that, I guess,” Betty replied shyly.

\---------------------------------------------

Josie saw them at Pop’s.  
Well, she saw the back of Cheryl’s head, who was a little busy getting as much of Toni into her mouth as humanly possible without someone calling the cops for public indecency. They had nachos forgotten on the table, almost definitely getting cold. And as much as Josie wanted to let them be, she had to know what the deal was with them. She ordered a milkshake at the counter, and thankfully when she headed back towards the table they had gone back to having a conversation. Probably about a dumb thing Jughead had said, from how intensely Cheryl was laughing.  
They loved playing with each other’s hair. In that moment it was Cheryl playing with Toni’s freshly dyed locks, but every class they had together one of them was doing so. And they could not be in the same room without touching each other. An arm around the shoulders, a hand on her back, something to make the girls feel closer.  
“Can I sit?” Josie asked.  
“Sure,” Cheryl said, but gave Toni a look that noted that she was worried.  
“I promise I won’t bother you for that long, just wanted to know when all of this happened,”  
Josie said, smiling at the two girls. Cheryl let a breath out, glad that Josie hadn’t come to accuse her with Toni around.  
“I knew she had a thing for me at the drag race, but we made it official a few weeks ago,” Cheryl teased, nudging Toni before giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
Josie turned to look at Toni, who was busy staring at Cheryl. They seemed to walk on their own planet since meeting each other. As soon as they walk down a hallway, everyone brings their voices down a bit, and everyone slows their day for a few seconds. It’s almost magical.  
“I’m glad you two are happy,” Josie smiled, getting up to give the couple their space.  
“Thank you, so much, Josie,” Cheryl replied genuinely, Toni’s head on her shoulder thanking Josie with her eyes too.  
Cheryl and Josie would talk later, but seeing her with Toni made her realize that Josie couldn’t keep seeing her as cruel and crazy when Toni understood the love Cheryl had to give. Something that Cheryl didn't know how to handle yet with Josie.

\---------------------------------------------

Even FP knew, at this point, from all the times Cheryl showed up at the Whyte Worm, with her eyes on one person. The first time, he thought a new ginger must have moved in.  
“Jughead, is that Cheryl Blossom sitting in this bar, talking to Toni?”  
“I know, Dad, but she isn’t here for trouble. They just can’t handle staying away from each other for more than an hour,” Jughead said, rolling his eyes.

This particular night, however, they looked more in love than usual.  
“Have you liked my new picture yet?” Cheryl asked.  
“Obviously I have, Cheryl, you’re one of the two people I have notifications on for, and Fangs’ are only on because he took my phone and did it for me,” Toni said, “You looked beautiful, as always.”  
“How many hours until your shift is over?” Cheryl whined.  
“We got here, like, fifteen minutes ago,” Toni retorted.  
“Do you expect me to stop loving you because you’re making drinks?”  
“What, babe?” Toni smirked knowingly.  
“Your hearing was fine earlier, baby, I think we should leave.”  
Toni walked around to the other side of the bar. She took the seat next to Cheryl, and kissed her.  
“I love you too, Cheryl,” Toni smirked, gazing at her.  
That’s when Cheryl realized what she had said before.  
That also happened to be when FP walked over to find out where his bartender on duty was, but he gave her the night off.  
“She needs you tonight Toni. More than anyone here does.”  
Toni drove them home on her motorcycle. Home to a dusty trailer, that was a bit of a mess because neither of them especially enjoyed cleaning, and Toni pinned her down onto the couch.  
“I love you so much, Toni Topaz,” Cheryl said, and much to her embarrassment, she maybe might have started crying a bit. Toni wiped the tears away with her finger, and rested her head on Cheryl’s chest.  
“I love you too.”

\---------------------------------------------

At school, history class to be exact, their teacher was getting very boring, and Toni had better things she could be doing. Cheryl was also bored, so she went from playing with Toni’s hair to just braiding their heads together.  
“Cheryl, this cannot be a good idea.”  
“Thanks for the input, babe,” Cheryl said, completely ignoring her.  
Toni just laughed and kissed her on the cheek.  
“Girls in the back, to have something you would like to share?” The teacher asked, clearly annoyed with the girls for not paying attention.  
Cheryl stood up and cleared her throat.  
“I’m really bi for Toni Topaz,” Cheryl said, not bothering to come up with a fully formed articulate comeback.  
Toni put her head in her hands, cracking up.  
The girls’ teacher didn’t know what to say, and the class didn’t know what to say with Cheryl actually declaring how much she liked another person, so everyone moved on.  
“I love you babe,” Toni whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that last part wasn’t super in character, but Cheryl was still being extra, so I think it’s fine. But I’m really trying to get these two in character, so if you have suggestions please let me know! Or just leave any comment because I like attention


End file.
